Archive Room
by aikocchan
Summary: Niou melarikan diri dari pelajaran Matematika! Apa yang didapatinya saat tengah bersembunyi di Ruang Arsip RikkaiDai? Warning: LEMON, YAOI, gaje, salah ketik. Don't like, DON'T READ! Niou-Marui. R18


Minna! Aiko kembali dengan fic nista-nya, request dari Acha-senpai!

Ini Fic saya dapatkan ide-nya ketika saya tengah dihukum saat pelajaran MTK (murid bejat)

Jaa, mohon dinikmati. Yang mau ripiuw, sok atuh~ mangga~ yang mau nge-flame, ulah atuh, pan ieu request~

**SALAMAT MENIKMATI! **

* * *

**Title:** _Archive Room_

**Writer:** Watanabe Aiko

**Disclaimer:** Opah Konomi. Opah, maafin Iko ya, yang selama ini telah mengorbankan tokoh2 ciptaan anda... *dipanggang*

**Theme song:** _PureBOYS - Kanpai Je'Taime_

**Current Mood:** Hngh... Depression

**Warning:** LEMON, YAOI, gaje. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

**Note:** Tahun ketiga, saat Niou melarikan diri dari pelajaran Matematika

**!~OTANOSHIMI NI KUDASAI~!**

_**

* * *

Siang yang cerah di Perguruan Tinggi Rikka****i****—Agustus****.**_

Cerah dengan sinar matahari yang merasuki celah-celah dedaunan momiji yang belum memerahkan daunnya, karena musim masih semi.

Di salah satu sudut ruang kelas para murid tahun ketiga, nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut silver yang sedang menempelkan pipinya diatas meja kelas-ia tertidur. Sayup-sayup angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang tak terikat.

"Niou-kun..." perlahan **Yagyuu** membangunkan partner D1 itu.

Namun Niou tak bergeming dengan mimpi indahnya itu.

"Niou-kun?" Yagyuu mulai mempertinggi intonasi bicaranya untuk sekedar membuat pemuda berambut rat-tail tersebut merespon panggilan dirinya.

"Niou!"

**—BRAKK!**

Karena sudah ketiga kalinya, Yagyuu pun membuat bunyi gebrakan dengan menghantam keras meja yang ditiduri Niou dengan buku-buku tebal yang dipungutinya dari anak-anak sekelas—tugas.

"Ngh?" memang Niou. Menjawab hanya seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menagih tugas mu," ujar Yagyuu kembali tenang.

"Tugas?" Niou hanya menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Iya, Tugas. Jangan katakan padaku kau lupa tugas Takaoka-sensei—Guru Matematika," Yagyuu menaikkan posisi lensa cembung-nya dengan ujung kelingkingnya.

Niou menegakkan posisi tubuhnya. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang tengah terjadi pada hari itu, seminggu yang lalu.

"Pe-er matematika," ujar Yagyuu menyebutkan satu petunjuk guna membantu partnernya untuk pencerahan otak.

"AH! MATEMATIKA YA?" Niou sontak berdiri dan berteriak dihadapan wajah Yagyuu.

Yagyuu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dan mengusap lensa cembungnya-liur Niou telah mendominasi penglihatannya, "ya. Mana tugasmu? Aku sedang tidak ingin diceramahi Takaoka-sensei hanya karena dirimu tak mengumpulkan tugas,"

Niou memutar otaknya—mencari jalan keluar yang tepat agar Ia tak menerima kobaran murka sang guru paruh baya, dan protes dari sahabat satu team-nya itu.

"Jaa, kalau begitu, kau kumpulkan saja tugas-tugas ini, dan aku akan menghadapinya. Ok?" Niou pun bangun dari kursinya, dan menyeret tas-nya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yagyuu curiga.

"Menemui guru -piiip- tersebut~" dan Niou pun menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

Sebenarnya, memang bukan niat sang trickster untuk menemui guru killer tersebut. Ia hanya ingin bolos dari kelas matematika yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Dengan langkah santai, ia pun melewati koridor menuju ruang klub tennis Rikkai.

"Niou Masaharu!"

Niou sontak menoleh kearah suara tersebut berasal-tangga barat penghubung antar gedung. Nampaklah sosok Takaoka-sensei dengan tatapan "aku ingin merajam dirimu sampai ke neraka!".

Mati langkah-lah Niou saat tertangkap basah oleh sosok bertubuh tinggi besar, layaknya tentara perang itu. Tanpa mengijinkan guru itu menlanjutkan perkataannya lagi, Niou langsung mengambil sejuta langkah untuk menghindari amukan Takaoka-sensei.

Nampaknya ini guru mantan Satpam kompleks yang sudah terlatih untuk berlari cepat saat mengejar maling, Ia pun berlari mengejar sang tricskter dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah cepatnya dengan seorang pelari olimpiade.

_(**author**: lho? katanya udah setengah baya? kok lari kayak atlit olimpiade? daijoubu lah... Namanya juga fanfic..)_

Niou pun memacu langkahnya untuk sampai ke ruang klub Tennis. Namun naas, pintu keluar menuju gedung kecil tersebut tengah digembok mesra oleh bongkahan baja yang mengkilat gagah.

Manyadari dirinya kehilangan 'plan A', Niou pun membelokkan langkahnya ke koridor timur-dimana Niou bisa mendapatkan beberapa ruang kosong untuk sekedar bersembunyi 1-2 jam. Namun masih dengan konsekuensi; ia harus berlari 3 kali lebih cepat dari Takaoka-sensei.

Sesaat, Niou merasa bersyukur untuk siksaan Sanada selama ini-porsi latihan seperti orang gila, dan 100 putaran lapangan yang menyebabkan Niou ingin mencopot paru-parunya saat itu juga. Kini ia terlatih untuk kabur dari sang Guru dengan sangat elegan.

_**"RUANG ARSIP"**_

Niou mendapati ruang yang selalu kosong tersebut—dan hanya dihuni oleh tumpukkan kertas-kertas dokumen penting yang mulai diselimuti debu. Dan satu keuntungan bagi Niou, karena ada tikungan pemisah antara dirinya dan guru matematika tersebut.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah besar lagi, Niou berhasil menggapai ruangan sepi yang-biasanya-tak terkunci itu. Namun, saat dirinya tepat dihadapan pintu, muncullah sosok berambut merah darah dari dalam ruangan.

"Ni... Niou?" seru sosok yang lebih pendek dari Niou itu.

Tanpa mengatakan atau berdebat lebih jauh lagi, Niou langsung mendorong sosok mungil itu dan kembali mengunci pintu ruang arsip, dan...

**—BRUKH!**

Mereke jatuh terduduk, dengan posisi Niou diatas Bunta, Bunta yang bersandar di tembok, tertahan oleh lutut Niou yang berlutut. Niou sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan menanti saat-saat mendebarkan dalam hidupnya.

"Niou, apa yang kau..." Niou langsung menghentikan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Bunta—sosok berambut merah tersebut.

"Ssshhh… diamlah, aku sedang menghindari Takaoka-sensei.

Mau tak mau, Bunta pun ikut terdiam. Sampai akhirnya, tibalah suara yang tidak diinginkan Niou; suara derap kaki Takaoka-sensei, dan deru nafasnya. Inilah saat-saat mendebarkan bagi Niou—seperti buronan penjahat yang tengah melarikan diri—nafas pun ditahannya demi keamanan dirinya.

Bunta, yang saat itu ikut terlibat pun, mejnadi tegang. Debaran jantungya tak lagi seirama dangan detik jam yang berjalan, melainkan menjadi lebih cepat. Sejujurnya, bukan karena ia ikutberdebar menanti detik-detik ini tapi… tanpa sengaja lutut Niou menggencet kemaluannya sehingga menciptakan sensasi aneh saat pemuda nomor absen 14 itu bergerak.

Tak lama kemudian, derap langkah itu kembali menjauh—Takaoka-sensei melanjutkan acara 'senam-siang-mengejar-Niou-Masaharu' nya.

Bernafas lega-lah mereka berdua.

"Hhh… akhirnya…" desah Niou lega, "oi, Bunta, sedang apa kau disini?"

Namun wajah Bunta memerah saat Niou menoleh padanya.

"Oi, Bunta! Jangan katakan padaku kau sakit,"

Bunta menggeleng pelan.

Dengan seksama, Niou mengamati perubahan mimik wajah pemuda yang hobi mengunyah permen karet ini.

"Ah… ternyata kau sensitive ya?" goda Niou sembari menyentuh ujung bagian tubuh Bunta yang sudah menegang.

"Ni… Niou~! Henti…" sebelum Bunta ngesot lebih jauh—menghindar, Niou sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya dengan tautan dibibir mereka.

"Sudahlah, temani aku membolos," pinta Niou dengan senyuman licik.

"Etto…" Bunta beringsut kebelakang, saat temperatur tubuhnya menjadi tak menentu.

Niou menahan tubuh itu perlahan dengan menyangga punggung Bunta dengan lengannya. Di dorongnya kehadapannya tubuh mungil itu, hingga kembali bibir mereka menyatu tanpa jarak. Niou menambah frekuensi kecupannya, dan intensitas yang mengganas. Dijilatnya bagian bawah bibir Bunta untuk merangsang pemuda berambut merah tersebut membuka liang mulutnya, dan diizinkan oleh Bunta.

Dimainkannya langit-langit mulut Bunta, dan diajaknya bercumbu bibir Bunta yang tak mampu menyeimbangi permainan liar seorang Masaharu. Niou mendominasi. Bunta kewalahan dibuatnya. Tangannya tak lagi mencengkram lengan baju putih Niou, dan kini sudah terkulai di paha sang trickster.

Niou memanfaatkan Bunta yang tanpa pertahanan itu dengan menyusup dibalik kemeja putihnya. Dicarinya tonjolan yang sudah mengeras, dan dipermainkan oleh jemarinya yang lihai. Bunta hanya mendesah kecil.

"Ayo… jangan tahan suaramu, aku suka mendengarnya…" goda Niou sambil berbisik ditelinga Bunta yang kini semerah rambutnya. Lalu tanpa permisi memainkan daun telinga pemuda bishie tersebut dengan lidahnya.

"Ungh… akhh…" Bunta masih menahan desahannya yang kini semakin menjadi-jadi. "Ni…Niou~ henti… aahhhh…"

Niou mulai bermain dengan tubuh bagian bawah Bunta. Digerayanginya dengan khusyuk (?) hingga menuju bagian yang tengah ereksi dengan urat-urat yang menegang.

Niou tersenyum puas. Ialah yang menghasilkan maha karya guratan merah di wajah Bunta yang tengah mati-matian menahan gejolak hasratnya. Dilepasnya perlahan kancing-kancing kemeja Bunta, yang menampilkan kulit tubuh tanpa noda. Begitu ranum dengan bintik-bintik keringat yang membasahi, tanpa melupakan dasi yang melingkari lehernya. Terbebaslah torso pemuda bishie ini dari segala jenis benang.

"Niou… hentikan… hhnnhhh…" pinta Bunta dengan nafas yang satu-satu.

"Aku akan menghentikannya jika…" Niou menciumi tengkuk Bunta lagi, "….ini semua telah selesai,"

"AAKHHH~~!" Bunta menjerit hebat saat Niou menggigit kelenjar epidermisnya, dan meninggalkan bercak merah dikulit mulusnya—sebuah kissmark.

"Niou… hentikan…nngghh… ini sudah memasuki jam ke 3…" tolak Bunta dengan nada—yang menurut Niou—seksi. Niou tak mendengarnya—pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Ia menciumi kulit yang membungkus tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu hingga sampai di bagian yang tengah berontak—meminta untuk dibebaskan.

"Tapi tubuhmu mengatakan 'belum'," sergah Niou sembari memainkan alat vital yang sudah mencuat keatas itu.

"Ukhhh…" Bunta menahan desahannya, saat jemari Niou menarik turun zipper celana-nya. Dibebaskannya-lah 'batang' yang telah basah tersebut.

"Hmm… kau cukup cepat juga," sindir Niou sambil menjilati cairan putih yang keluar dan meleleh.

Bunta mengatur nafas. Lega rasanya jika celananya sudah terbuka.

"Ukhh… hhnnghhh…" Bunta kembali mendesah hebat saat Niou menghisap alat vitalnya itu. Kali ini, benar-benar tak tertahankan. Ibarat kata saat ini adalah jam istirahat, pastilah seisi RikkaiDai Gakuen menjadi rebut dengan suara desahan di ruang arsip, dan menjadi skandal seks di klub tennis Rikkai.

Sesuai insting syaraf-nya Bunta mencengkram kuat kemeja Niou yang masih bertengger manis di tubuh tegap pemuda itu, saat Niou berusaha menerobos pertahanannya dengan dua jari tangan kirinya yang entah diberi pelumas terlebih dahulu, atau tidak.

"Niou… sa… sakiiitt…" erang Bunta.

"Tenang lah Bunta, jangan tegang… Nikmatilah…" bisik Niou ditengah-tengah kenikmatannya.

Bunta terus mencengkram kuat kemeja Niou dan akhirnya hanya malah membuatnya kusut.

"Ngh… ah~ ah… akh… aakhh…" sepertinya Bunta sudah terbiasa dengan ritme permainan jemari Niou dalam tubuhnya.

"Ungghh~! Niou…ngghhh…" dengan satu teriakan, Bunta kembali menyentuh klimaks-nya sendirian.

"Hngh, curang," desis Niou sembari sibuk membuka celananya—miliknya pribadi pun sudah terasa sakit untuk segera dimanjakan.

"Giliranmu," ujar Niou menyodorkan miliknya dihadapan wajah Bunta. Tanpa ragu dan basa-basi lagi, Bunta langsung mengulumnya dan menjilatinya.

_(**author**: pasang lagu Kanpai Je'Taime *digamparin Niou & Bunta*)_

"Ukh… mh… ya, seperti itu… ngh.." nampaknya Niou mulai meracau dengan terus menekan kepala Bunta mendekati buah zakarnya. Dengan 3 menit dihabiskan Bunta untuk memanjakan partner-nya itu, kini Niou sudah tak sabar untuk membuat Bunta kembali mendesah hebat.

Didorongnya tubuh mungil Bunta yang sudah tak terlindungi kain, hingga menyentuh lantai.

"Niou? Apa…" sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Niou terlebih dahulu mengunci mulut Bunta. Kembali mengajak pemuda itu beradu lidah dalam rongga sempit mulut mereka.

"Mmhh…" jelas, Bunta tak dapat berkata-kata. Niou telah mendominasi dirinya.

"Tanpa sepengetahuan Bunta, Niou sudah menyiapkan kejantannannya dihadapan liang Bunta.

"AAKKHH~! NGGHH~"

Dengan satu hujaman keras, Niou berhasil membuat tubuh mulus Bunta menggelinjang hebat.

"Niou-kun itaaiii~~" jerit Bunta dengan airmata yang menganak di sudut matanya.

"Sshh… tahanlah… coba untuk rileks…" Niou kembali memberikan ciuman lembut kepada Bunta—untuk menenangkannya, dan menghilangkan kekalutan serta rasa sakitnya.

Bunta menjadi tenang beberapa menit kemudian—ditandai liang yang melingkupi kejantanan Niou mulai mengendur perlahan. Niou pun mulai bergerak.

"Akhh…" desah Bunta lagi.

Ruang arsip yang pengap dan dingin menjelang musim gugur, menjadi hangat penuh gairah dengan diwarnai desahan-desahan dua insane yang tengah menuntaskan hasrat mereka.

"Ungkhh… Niou… aku… aakhhh~~!" Bunta sudah keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cairan kentalnya basah mewarnai lantai marmer krem tersebut, dan sebagian perut Niou.

"Ore… ore mo… Akh~!" Tak lama kemudian, Niou punmengotori prut Bunta dengan sari tubuhnya.

(author: untung gak gue lanjutin dengan "ore mo hanashi yo kikeeee~~" *ditabok Opah Watanabe)

* * *

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Yagyuu curiga pada partnernya yang baru datang menjelang pelajaran ke 4, "selamat, kau baru saja men-skip pelajaran Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris,"

Niou tertawa kecil—melecehkan, "aku baru saja bersenang-senang,"

"Bagus, kau bersenang-senang. Sedang aku yang harus menerima omelan Hiraito-sensei!"

"_What was that bastard had say to you?_"

"_He said that 'what would you get if you skipped my lesson?'_,"

Niou kembali tertawa—melecehkan guru Bahasa Internasional-nya itu, "_I do get even better,_"

~Owari~

* * *

Aiko no Nikki~

Minna! Tadaimaaa~~ gak sadar telah hiatus.

Maaf ne, baru kembali... (^^;)a

Dengan sangat gembira, saya menyatakan kalau saya tengah mengidap penyakit pelupa akut yang sangat kronis... *ketawa setan*

Jadi, maaf banget jika ada yang saya perbuat dengan penyakit ini.

Gomenne.

Ini fic terakhir saya sebelum bulan Suci Ramadhan...

(**Tuhan**: ngapain lu bawa2 Romadhon di fic lu yang laknat ini?)

Jaa, minna... Odaiji ni omedettou!

Review donkz... Buat Acha-senpai~ Puaskah? XD

**~Aiko~**


End file.
